Love of a father and son
by Daya's lover
Summary: Saiyu this is for you and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyu this is for you! I Hope you like it**

 **LS - If you are reading this story, I inform you that after this story end next story will be your story** **. Are you in what's app? I have a important news to tell you that I have changed the name of your character. Saher to Sarah and I hope you like it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Character are :-**

 **Daya** \- Daya is a Senior Inspector of CID officer 👮 and he is married to **Shreya** and has a son called **Rohan**

 **Shreya** \- Shreya is a Inspector of CID officer 👮 and she is married to **Daya** and have a son called **Rohan**

 **Rohan** \- Son of _**Dareya**_ and he's 18 years old

 **Abhijeet** \- Abhijeet is a Senior Inspector of CID officer 👮 and he is married to **Tarika** and has a daughter called **Abhilasha**

 **Tarika** \- Tarika is a Forensic doctor of CID and she is married to **Abhijeet** and have a daughter called **Abhilasha**

 **Abhilasha** \- Daughter of _**Abhirika**_ and she is 19 years old

 **Even CID team is in this story**

 **X-X-X-X**

 ** _Love_ _of_ _a_ _father_ _and_ _son_!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

There is a big house 🏡, the belongs to a two ✌ married couples 👫 and who was having a son and a daughter. The owner of the house 🏡 is a **_CID_ _officers_** 👮 and a _**Forensic**_ _**expert**_ , the nameplate of the house 🏡 say **_Mr. Daya Shetty and_** _ **Mrs. Shreya Daya Shetty and Mr. Abhijeet Srivastava and Mrs. Tarika Abhijeet Srivastava**_ **.** In the house 🏡, it was Sunday morning and it was 7am ⏰, in the kitchen, Tarika and Shreya were having tea 🍵 and chatting about random things. Shreya was cutting the vegetables 🍅🍆 and having tea her 🍵. Tarika was cutting the fruits 🍌🍎🍏🍊🍇🍈🍉🍍🍒🍓 and having her tea 🍵! DUO were sleeping 💤, in their room and kids were also sleeping 💤 in their room too! In the kitchen, Shreya say

Shreya - Tarika, I will go and wake up Daya or else he will be sleeping 💤 whole day

Tarika - Same with me too! Come on let's go and wake up our husband

Tarika and Shreya went to their room with a tea 🍵 and to wake up their husband. In Abhirika room, Tarika see her husband and wake up Abhijeet and say

Tarika - Good morning my baby (sweetly)

Abhijeet pull her into the bed and hug her and say

Abhijeet - Good morning sweetheart (with a smile 😊)

Tarika - Abhijeet let me go or what will our daughter will think if she see us like this

Abhijeet - Abhilasha will think that her father loves her mother lot

Tarika - What if Rohan see us like this?

Abhijeet - He would think the same thing (teasing)

Tarika - Are you going to let me go or no?

Abhijeet - I will let you go but only with one condition

Tarika - What condition?

Abhijeet - My morning kiss

Tarika - 🆗, my daughter's father!

Tarika kiss Abhijeet on his cheeks and ask

Tarika - Happy 😊?

Abhijeet - Yeah! (Smiling 😊)

Tarika - Brush your teeth and have your tea 🍵

Abhijeet - 🆗 Tarika ji!

Abhijeet went to bathroom and brush his teeth and got fresh up and have his tea 🍵. In Dareya room, Shreya came to her room and see her husband was sleeping 💤 with a sweet smile 😊, Shreya also smile 😊 after seeing her husband was sleeping 💤 like a small baby 👶. Shreya keep the tea 🍵 on the side table and sit on the bed and caring Daya's hair and kiss on his head. For Shreya's surprise Daya immediately holds Shreya's hand ✋ very tightly and keep it under his head and Shreya say

Shreya - I thought you were sleeping 💤

Daya - I was sleeping 💤 but when I felt you, you were near me and your lovely kiss on my head, I woke up

Shreya - Then get up and get fresh up now

Daya - Not now Shree, I need little more sleep (sleepy 😪)

Daya keeps his head on her lap and ask

Daya - What are you doing waking up so early?

Shreya - Daya it is going to be 7:45am so get up

Daya - Give me my morning kiss then only I will wake up (childish and little bit stubborn)

Shreya - Daya please don't do like this, what will our son and bhaiya and didn't daughter Abhilasha will think if they sees you like this

Daya - They will only think that I love you a lot. Now give me my morning kiss then only I will wake up

Shreya - 🆗!

Shreya kiss Daya on lips 💋 and Daya also reponsed back for her kiss. After 2 minutes later, Dareya separate from the kiss and Shreya say

Shreya - Now you got your morning kiss so do as I said to you

Daya - 🆗 my jaan!

Daya get up and get fresh up and have his tea 🍵. Shreya say

Shreya - I will go and wake up Rohan

Daya - Let me also join you

Dareya went to their son's room and see Rohan was sleeping 💤 with a smile 😊 on his face. Shreya sit on the bed and caring her son's hair and kiss him on his head. Daya was standing at the door 🚪 and watching both mother and son and smile 😊. Shreya say

Shreya - Rohan wake up! It's 8am 🕗

Rohan - Maa please let me sleep 💤 for a while and now you go and wake up papa! (sleepy 😪)

Shreya - Your papa is already awake and standing at entrance of your room

Rohan - Don't lie to me because I am the only son son of two ✌ CID officers 👮 (sleepy 😪)

Shreya - See by yourself that your papa is here to wake you up

Rohan turn and see his father and see his mother and ask

Rohan - When did you wake up papa?

Shreya - Few minutes ago!

Rohan keeps his head on his mother's lap with closed eyes 👀 and ask

Rohan - Did dadu called you or papa?

Shreya - No. Why are you asking?

Rohan - Just like that and I thought dadu called papa and that is why he is awake right now or else I know that papa and I will be sleeping 💤 still 11am 🕚 or till 12pm 🕛, like we did three weeks ago when you went to Delhi to see your parents and we got up when bade papa wake us up

Daya - I accept with my son

Shreya - Don't you both feel Abhijeet bhaiya is poor enough to handle both of you

Rohan and Daya (together) - Nope!

Shreya - Now get up and come down to breakfast in 🔟 minutes

Rohan - 🆗!

Dareya went to kitchen and make breakfast. 20 minutes later Abhirika family and Rohan came to dining room and sit on their places. While having breakfast Abhilasha ask

Abhilasha - Papa can we go anywhere outside today?

Abhijeet - Where do you both kids want to go?

Rohan - Amusement park!

Abhilasha - No, let us go to a movie 🎥 or mall

Rohan - I am totally not coming for mall!

Tarika - Why?

Rohan - Mall is boring for boys

Abhijeet - But not for your papa because he loves to shopping

Rohan - Really papa? (surprise)

Daya - Yeah! I love shopping in the mall

Abhijeet - You love to finish my credit card 💳 balance and make it a big bill 📃 for me

Daya - That is not true!

Tarika - Now you both don't start to fight

DUO (together) - 🆗!

Shreya - Where are we going to go for today?

Abhijeet - Amusement park with whole CID team

Abhilasha - Will dadu will come with us?

Daya - Surely ACP sir and Dr. Salunke accept for it

Abhijeet - I will call ACP sir

Tarika - I will call Salunke sir

Dareya (together) - We will call the rest of the team members

Rohan and Abhilasha (together) - You guys call half and we will call the rest of the members

Dareya - 🆗!

After half an hour later, Abhirika say

Abhirika (together) - Sir is coming to amusement park with us

Abhirika and Dareya family laughs 😄 together! Daya say

Daya - Freddy Sachin and Kajal accepted for the amusement park!

Shreya - Vivek, Tasha and Pankaj accepted for the amusement park!

Abhilasha and Rohan (together) - All accepted for the amusement park!

Rohan - I can't believe that all the CID members are coming to amusement park

Abhilasha - When are we leaving for the amusement park? (exciting)

Abhijeet - At 9am 🕘!

Daya - I will send a message to everyone and say that we will pick them up from their house 🏡

Shreya - 🆗!

Tarika - You get ready for the amusement park

Abhilasha and Rohan (together) - 🆗!

Rohan and Abhilasha went to their rooms and get ready for the amusement park. Abhirika and Dareya went to their room and get ready for the amusement park! 🔟 minutes later, Dareya and Abhirika family came to hall and went to car 🚗 and pick up the whole CID team members and went to amusement park. In the amusement park the whole CID team had fun! In the night 🌃, Abhirika and Dareya family leave the rest of the CID team members and when they reached their house 🏡. In Dareya and Abhirika cars 🚗, Dareya and Abhirika see their child 👶 and smile 😊! DUO take their kid in their arms and carry them to their room and lay them on the bed and DUO and their wife kiss their child 👶 on their head and say

In Abhilasha room

Abhirika (together) - Good night 🌃 Abhilasha!

In Rohan room

Dareya (together) - Good night 🌃 Rohan!

Abhirika and Dareya say good night 🌃 to each other and went to their room and sleep.

Far away from Mumbai, in Pune in a deep jungle, a man 👨 say

Man 👨 - Boss I have sent my guy to kidnap Rohan Shetty

Boss - Which Rohan? (confused)

Man 👨 - Senior Inspector Daya's son!

Boss - Great work. Now Daya I will take my revenge on you. For your mistake your son will suffer

Boss laugh 😄 evil and even the man 👨 also joined with the boss!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who is this boss? Why is he going to kidnap Rohan? What mistake did Daya do so that Rohan is going to suffer for Daya's mistake** **? To know the truth you guys have to wait until for the next chapter of this story!**

 _ **Sorry for spellinxg mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Saiyu - Your wishes will come true in next chapter so I hope you will have fun reading this chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

The next day in Duo's house 🏡, it was 6:30am and in the Duo's house 🏡, Tarika was making breakfast ready and Shreya was making lunch for all. Tarika say

Tarika - Shreya I will go and wake up the kids

Shreya - 🆗! I will wake up Daya and Abhijeet bhaiya

Tarika - 🆗!

Shreya went to wake up DUO and Tarika went to wake up the kids. After 20 minutes later, DUO were in the hall and reading newspaper 📰 and Shreya and Tarika were setting up the table. 🔟 minutes later Abhilasha and Rohan came to hall and sit on the couch beside their father. After a few minutes later, Tarika and Shreya called everyone for breakfast. On the dining table, everyone was having their breakfast, Rohan ask

Rohan - Papa 3 weeks later, we have a school 🏫 trip to camp for 4 weeks so can I go for the camping trip

Daya - Where are you guys going for camping trip?

Rohan - Deep in the jungle!

Abhijeet - When are you leaving for the camping trip? My meaning is morning or evening!

Rohan - Early in the morning at 5am 🕔! So papa can I go to the camping trip in the jungle?

Daya - No!

Rohan - Why? (shocked 😲)

Daya - I am not accepting for the camping trip

Rohan - Papa, all of my school 🏫 friends are going to the camping trip

Daya - Which friends of your is going to the camping trip?

Rohan - All of my friends are going for the camping trip in the deep jungle! Papa are you scared that I will get lost again, like I got lost when I was 4 years old

Daya - Yes and my final decision is that you are not going for camping trip

Daya went to his room and Rohan got sad 😞! Abhirika family and Shreya can understand Daya's fear of losing his son and Shreya can't see sadness 😞 on Rohan's face so Shreya went to her room. In Dareya room, when Shreya entered the room and see Daya was doing his file work and Shreya ask

Shreya - Daya, why are you not accepting for Rohan's camping trip?

Daya - You know the reason for not sending Rohan for the camping trip this time!

Shreya - Daya, Rohan is not a small kid anymore. Rohan is 18 years old now and he has his own rights to take his own decisions

Daya - Shreya I don't want to lose Rohan again in my life. Shreya please try to understand me

Shreya - Daya please try to understand that you have come out of your fear. Let Rohan go to the camping trip in the deep jungle! Please do not think about past which happened with our son! We have to only think about his future, not his past life so think about it and I hope you will take a good decision for Rohan and your fear too!

Shreya went to kitchen and help Tarika to make kids to get ready for school 🏫! In Abhilasha room, Rohan is also in Abhilasha room. Rohan say

Rohan - I can't believe papa is not letting me to go to the camping trip (disappointed 😞)

Abhilasha - Rohan what chota papa is wrong I also accept but it is his fear which is making him to do this

Rohan - I think what you are saying is right didi! I will drop the plan of going to the camping trip this time

Abhilasha - Let's get ready for school 🏫 soon or else we will be late for school 🏫

Rohan - 🆗!

Rohan went to his room to get ready for school 🏫! In Daya room, Daya was sitting on the bed and thinking about his son Rohan's future and Daya's own fear of losing his son. After 🔟 minutes later, Daya get up and went to hall and see Rohan and Abhilasha were about to go to school 🏫 by Abhijeet's car 🚗. Daya say

Daya - Rohan wait for a moment

Rohan - What is it papa?

Daya - How much is your camping trip fees and when is the last day to pay the fees for your camping trip?

Rohan - Today! Why are you asking? (confused)

Daya - You are going to your school 🏫 camping trip with your friends in the deep jungle for 4 weeks

Rohan - You are accepting for for my school 🏫 camping trip (surprise)

Daya - Yes, you are going for your camping trip (happily 😃)

Rohan - Thank you papa, thank you so much for accepting for my camping trip and I promise you that I will be totally fine and come back home safely (hugging Daya)

Daya - Don't say thanks to me, say your thanks to your mother

Rohan - Thank you so much maa (hugging Shreya)

Shreya - Anything for you and your papa too! (hugs Rohan back)

Daya - Abhijeet today I will drop the kids at school 🏫

Abhijeet - 🆗! But I will also join you (happily 😃)

Daya - 🆗!

DUO take the kids went to school 🏫 by Daya's car 🚗! In Duo's house 🏡, Tarika and Shreya were making tea 🍵 and reading newspaper 📰. Tarika ask

Tarika - How did you make Daya to accept for the camping trip?

Shreya - One day Daya has to come out of his fear so I thought that Daya has to come out of his fear or he will never forget that incident and it will surely be a problem for Rohan's future and life too so I took this step to take the fear out of Daya's heart and mind too!

Tarika - Awesome work Shreya

In the school 🏫, Daya came out of the Rohan's class and say

Daya - I got all the details for the camping trip so have fun in the school 🏫

Rohan - Thanks papa

Daya - Abhilasha come to CID beauro after school 🏫

Abhilasha - 🆗 chota papa! We will come to beauro by walking 🚶

Abhijeet - 🆗 but you both be careful and alert while walking 🚶

Abhilasha and Rohan (together) - 🆗!

DUO (together) - Bye 👋!

Rohan and Abhilasha (together) - Bye 👋 and have a great day!

Abhilasha and Rohan (together) - Same to you too

DUO smile 😊 and went to their car 🚗 and drive to home. In Duo's car 🚗, Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - How did you accept for the camping trip?

Daya - One day I have to come out of my fear or else it may spoiled Rohan's life and he has a life to live and he has the rights to choice his life and I want to support him which I learned today from Shreya and that is why I accepted for the camping trip. Abhijeet do you think I have taken the right decision as a father?

Abhijeet - Yes Daya, you have taken the right decision for our Rohan! Let's go home or else we will get late

Daya - 🆗!

In the Duo's house 🏡, DUO came into the house 🏡 and have their tea 🍵 and went to their room to get ready for their job which is call _**CID**_! In Dareya room, Shreya was helping Daya to get ready for beauro and Shreya ask

Shreya - Did you pay the fees for the camping trip?

Daya - Yes and I am happy 😊 that I did that

Shreya - Why?

Daya - Thanks for making me to understand that Rohan has a wish is to go to the camping trip and I have to come out of the fear so that our Rohan will be happy 😊, relaxed and have great fun in the camping trip

Shreya - It's 🆗 because this is part of being your wife

Daya - Meaning? (confused)

Shreya - One in a while I have to be your friend more than your wife

Daya - Thanks for helping me out of this fear and thank you for coming into my life

Shreya - Thank you for coming into my life too!

Daya kiss on Shreya's head and hug her. After 🔟 minutes Dareya separated and Daya say

Daya - Let's go to our second house 🏡 and work too

Shreya laughs 😄 and say

Shreya - Daya stop making jokes and let us go for work

Daya - 🆗 my jaan!

Dareya and Abhirika went to their work. In the evening at 3pm 🕒, in the CID beauro everyone was having fun because there was no case so everyone was pulling legs of each other and even ACP Pradyuman sir and Dr. Salunke sir was also there! Shreya was looking disturbed but didn't show it but Daya felt like something was wrong with his wife and ACP Pradyuman sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Where are the kids?

Daya - They will be here in any minute

Dr. Salunke sir - How do you know that?

Daya - Few minutes ago I talked with Rohan

Tarika - That means they will be here any minute

Daya - Shreya are you 🆗?

Shreya - Yes I am fine! Why are you asking?

Daya - You look disturbed

ACP Pradyuman sir - What happened Shreya?

Shreya - I don't know, but I feel like something bad is going to happen but I don't know what bad is going to happen

Abhijeet - Don't worry Shreya, nothing bad will happen

Shreya - I feel like something bad is going to happen with the kids

Tarika - Nothing will happen with the kids so don't worry about them!

Shreya - 🆗!

After 3 minutes later, Abhilasha came into the beauro with a crying face 😭! Everyone see Abhilasha and get worried and Tarika ask

Tarika - Abhilasha why are you crying 😭 and where is Rohan?

Abhilasha did not say anything but hug Abhijeet and cry 😭 even worst!

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Why is Abhilasha crying 😭? Where is Rohan? To know that you guys have to wait for the next chapter!**

 _ **Sorry for spellinxg mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Saiyu - Here your wish has come true today and I hope you like it!**

 **LS - Thanks for accepting my name change of your character and after this story end, your story will be post as soon as possible! Can I keep bold screens like I kept it in the Journey of the family story? I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In the CID beauro, Abhilasha was crying 😭 and she was hugging her father. Everyone was worrying about **"why Abhilasha is crying 😭 like this and where is Rohan!"** After few minutes later, Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Abhilasha where is Rohan and why are you crying 😭?

Abhilasha did not answer Abhijeet's question and keep crying 😭! Shreya ask

Shreya - Abhilasha where is Rohan and why he didn't come with you? (softly but tensed)

Abhilasha - **Someone has kidnapped Rohan!**

CID team (together) - _**WHAT**_! (shocked 😲)

Tarika - Abhilasha what are you saying is true?

Abhilasha - Yes maa, some mask 🎭 man 👨 came and hit me back of my head and kidnapped Rohan and I could not do anything to save him (crying 😢)

Suddenly the door 🚪 open and a security guard 💂 and say

Security guard 💂 - ACP sir this package is you, a guy throw it into building 🏢 and ran away from here

ACP Pradyuman sir - Did you see that guy?

Security guard 💂 - No because the guy was wearing a mask 🎭!

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗, you go now

Security guard 💂 went and ACP Pradyuman sir see the package and check it with a bomb checker and open it with a small knife 🔪 and see there was a CD 💿 and a letter and a school 🏫 clothe with blood and Rohan's school 🏫 bag and a camping caption badge 📛 with Rohan name on the badge 📛! Everyone was having a fear that the blood should not be Rohan. ACP sir say

ACP Pradyuman sir - Salunke check the blood on the uniform

Dr. Salunke sir - 🆗 Pradyuman!

Dr. Salunke and Dr Tarika takes the uniform and went to forensic lab to check the blood. In the CID beauro, Abhijeet see Dareya and get hurt because Dareya were in total shock 😲 and Shreya was silently crying 😢 and Daya was holding Rohan's badge very tightly in his right hand ✋! ACP sir read the letter and Abhijeet ask

Abhijeet - Sir what is written on the letter?

ACP Pradyuman sir - See by yourself (giving the letter to Abhijeet)

Abhijeet take the letter and Freddy ask

Freddy - Abhijeet sir what is written on the letter?

Abhijeet - The kidnapper have written that, Daya has to _**DIE**_ to save Rohan or else Rohan will _**DIE**_ for Daya's mistakes

Daya - What mistake?

Abhijeet - The kidnapper did not write 📝 that on the letter

ACP Pradyuman sir - Daya what mistake did you do in your life?

Daya - I don't know sir

ACP Pradyuman sir - Are you sure about this? (seriously)

Daya - Yes sir!

ACP Pradyuman sir - Nikhil put this CD 💿 in to the CD 💿 player

Nikhil - 🆗 sir!

Nikhil put the CD 💿 in the CD 💿 player and the video gets started

In the video, in a small dusted room, Rohan was unconscious and tied up in a chair 💺with a rope! Everyone was shocked 😲 to see Rohan like this and Shreya was holding Daya's hand ✋ and crying 😢 silently! A mask 🎭 man 👨 came in front of video 📹 and say

A mask 🎭 man 👨 - Pour water on him!

Other mask 🎭 guy pour water on Rohan and Rohan open his eyes 👀 and see the room and see the mask 🎭 man 👨 and ask

Rohan - Who are you and why have you bought me here? (angrily 😡)

Mask 🎭 man 👨 - I am your father's old friend and I have bought you here because I was to take revenge for your father

Rohan - Do you even know who's my papa?

Mask 🎭 man 👨 - I know your papa. Your parents are CID officers 👮 and your papa is a senior inspector and your maa is a inspector in CID Mumbai!

Rohan - Why do you want to take revenge from my papa?

Mask 🎭 man 👨 - That I will not say to you!

Mask 🎭 man 👨 see the other mask 🎭 guy and say

Mask 🎭 man 👨 - Put the injection 💉 for our guest and be careful with him and take care of him and fulfill his wishes too!

Mask 🎭 guy - 🆗 boss

Mask 🎭 man 👨 smile 😊 and the mask 🎭 guy put a injection 💉 to Rohan and Rohan gets unconscious. The mask 🎭 man 👨 turned to video 📹 camera and say

Mask 🎭 man 👨 - Hi 👋, Daya! How are you and how is your family? I hope you and your family are missing your son! I think you guys would be thinking about your son Rohan very much so that is why I am sending you this CD 💿 for you and your CID team family! Now Daya try to remember your mistakes which you did in college life and your CID life too very much soon or else I will kill your son for your mistakes! Bye 👋 Daya and bye 👋 for your team too!

The video got over and CID team see Dareya and felt bad and worried for them. Shreya ask

Shreya - Daya what mistakes did you do that our son has to take your revenge if you didn't remember your mistakes!

Daya - Shreya what are you asking? (shocked 😲)

Shreya - What mistakes you did in your past life?

Daya - I don't know what he was talking about

Shreya - Daya please do not lie to me (shouting)

Daya - Shreya, I am not lying to you. I seriously do not know what he was talking about and I don't know what mistakes he was talking about and I promise you that I will bring back Rohan to you (calmly)

ACP Pradyuman sir and Abhijeet smile 😊 and feeling proud on Daya and Abhijeet say

Abhijeet - Let's start working on this family case

Everyone smile 😊 and Abhilasha ask

Abhilasha - Can I also help you guys in the case? (hesitate)

ACP Pradyuman sir - Sure

Abhilasha - Thanks dadu! (smile 😃)

Shreya - Abhilasha before you help us, first answer my question

Abhilasha - What❓

Shreya - Do you have homework to do?

Abhilasha - I and Rohan finished it in the school 🏫 at 🆓 times! We had lots of 🆓 times

Shreya - 🆗!

CID team and Abhilasha also start their investigation to find Rohan. Three hours later, Dr. Salunke and Dr. Tarika came to CID beauro and ACP Pradyuman sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Salunke, who does that blood belongs to?

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Who does that blood belongs to? To know that you guys have to wait until for the next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**LS - Thanks for the reviews for my questions and now after this story ends I will start our story very soon! I will try my best to fulfill your wishes in the story starts. Enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

Dr. Salunke and Dr. Tarika come to CID beauro and ACP Pradyuman sir ask

ACP Pradyuman sir - Salunke, who does that belongs to?

Dr. Salunke - Good news is that the blood doesn't belongs to our Rohan

Abhilasha - That's a great news to hear

Freddy - Who's does the blood belongs to?

Tarika - It's a 🆕 criminal for us because the blood doesn't matched any of our criminals records and the blood group of belongs to 🅰 positive

Daya - Any other clue?

Tarika - We got a hair!

Freddy - Any clue from the hair?

Dr. Salunke - The hair to a girl 👧 and she is also not in our criminal records

Tarika - Any clue, you have got?

Abhijeet - No, we haven't found any good clue yet but we're checking the CD 💿

Dr. Salunke - What is in the CD 💿 and did you play ▶ the CD 💿?

Abhilasha - Yes, we played the CD 💿

Tarika - What clue did you get?

Shreya - The kidnappers said that Daya has to remember life mistakes which he made

Tarika - Daya what mistakes did you do in your past life?

Daya - That only I don't know what he is talking about

Suddenly Shreya's mobile phone 📱 rings and Shreya immediately puts the call in the loudspeaker and attends the call 📞 and ask

Shreya - Who are you?

Mystery person - Your family well-wisher and your Daya's old friend. Don't even try to track my mobile phone 📱 number 🔢 because you will get confused where did I call you from and if you try to find me I will kill your son or else I will not help you to find out your son Rohan

Shreya - Please don't do anything with Rohan please! We will do as you say (almost crying 😢)

Mystery person - Good! Daya your wife is intelligent than you and I am impressed with your choice of your life partner

Daya - _**Ganesh**_ , why did you call Shreya? (angry 😡)

All the CID members were shocked 😲 and Ganesh say

Ganesh - WOW, I can't believe that you still remember me after almost 11 years

Daya - What do you need?

Ganesh - I want to help you and your family and team members too

Shreya - Do you know where's Rohan?

Ganesh - Yes I know! I want to help you to find your son

Abhijeet - Why do you want to help us?

Ganesh - I lost my son this way and my wife also divorced me because I could not find and save my own son and now I am staying alone losing my son and my wife too! Now can I help you all to find out Rohan?

ACP Pradyuman sir - 🆗, you can help us to find Rohan

Ganesh - Thanks for letting me to help you and I am coming there in half an hour later

Tarika - 🆗!

Ganesh ended the call.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Will Ganesh will help CID team or is he just saying that. To know that you guys have to wait until next chapter!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error and next chapter will be post as soon as possible!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for your reviews!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

In the CID beauro, everyone was trying to find any other way to find Rohan. Suddenly the door 🚪 open and Ganesh enter the CID beauro and everyone see Ganesh and immediately got to work and they finished the case and found Rohan and the CID team members was happy 😊 to have Rohan back. Ganesh was happy 😊 to save a family! After 3 weeks later, Rohan went to his camping trip and came back safely after 4 weeks later! Rohan ask

Rohan - Papa now do you still have fear of losing me?

Daya - No! I am not feeling scared of losing you now.

Rohan - I love you very much papa!

Daya - I love you very much too Rohan!

 **THE END**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Hope you guys have fun in the story!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 _ **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error**_


End file.
